Ringing in the New Year
by Kris6
Summary: So what if Thirteen’s New Year’s Eve isn’t going as expected? Who says that it has to be a total waste? Cadley One-Shot.


**Ringing in the New Year**

**Disclaimer**: If they were mine, you would be watching this, not reading it.

**Summary**: So what if Thirteen's New Year's Eve isn't going as expected? Who says that it has to be a total waste?

**Pairing**: Thirteen/Cameron

**Spoilers**: Thirteen didn't immediately turn a corner after the end of "Last Resort", but mentions of that episode and stuff before it.

**A/N**: Written in about a total of two hours. I wanted it up first thing on the 1st, so don't expect too much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thirteen's previous plans for New Year's Eve included heading down to a night club down the street from her apartment, getting pleasantly buzzed on alcohol, and spending the night with some attractive twenty-something woman. Yet, here she is, standing awkwardly in the hospital lobby with her coworkers and sipping on some spiked eggnog.

The team had just solved a particularly difficult case a little over two hours ago and, due to pressure from the guys, she had decided to join in the festivities downstairs. She figured that she could just sneak out later. Now it's quarter to midnight and she is more than slightly tipsy at this point. There would be no point to leaving seeing as how she would be walking to the aforementioned club when the clock strikes twelve.

As Remy watches the hands on the clock tick closer to midnight, she gets a sudden feeling of emptiness. 2008 was a shitty year for her. She killed a patient and was given a position on House's team, which is somewhat bittersweet because her boss is insufferable. Then, Amber died and she found out that she had Huntington's. That isn't even including the fact that she had to treat a one-night stand and almost lost her job. Oh yeah, she was also taken hostage by a desperate, and stupid, patient and forced to take a bunch of drugs. She just hopes that 2009 goes better for her.

With a heavy sigh, she begins to down the rest of her drink. Of course, someone chooses this exact moment to bump into her. The expected result is the rest of her eggnog spilling all down the front of her shirt.

"I am _**so **_sorry," the brunette's assailant apologizes.

Hadley glances up to cast a glare at the other person only to find herself looking into the contrite face of Dr. Cameron. "It's fine," she grumbles instead of berating the other woman.

"No, it isn't. Let me help you get cleaned up," Allison offers before grabbing on to the brunette's hand and dragging her off to the locker room.

"Really you really don't…" Remy trails off, knowing that it would be futile to attempt to get through to the other woman.

Allison sit's the brunette down on the bench before setting on opening up her locker. "I'm sure that I have a clean shirt you can wear," she informs the younger doctor, infinitely embarrassed over the mishap.

"You don't have to do that. I have one in the locker room upstairs," Remy points out, uncomfortable with the blonde fussing over her.

"You're here now…and it would ease my guilt over assaulting you," Cameron smirks self-deprecatingly. Not knowing how to respond, Remy says nothing as the blonde continues to fumble with her locker combination, the only sign of her nervousness.

Finally, the ER doctor manages to open up the locker and find the pale blue long-sleeved shirt that she knew she had in there. Thirteen manages a smile at her thoughtfulness.

"Thanks," the brunette manages before she stands up to remove her soiled shirt, the alcohol in her system significantly impairing her sense of modesty.

Allison's face turns beet red at the act and she turns her back to the other woman. "So, I figured that you would have had some other plans for the night rather than spending it at the hospital's New Year's party," she awkwardly notes, trying to keep her voice steady.

"I did," Hadley easily admits. "Then when we finished the case, the guys made me come down here. I was only going to stick around for a few minutes, but then the Most Alcoholic Eggnog Ever ended up impairing me to the point that I can't go anywhere else without getting there after midnight," she finishes candidly, shrugging on the clean shirt.

Cameron is a little taken aback at the fact that that was the longest she'd ever heard the other woman speak without it somehow relating to a case. "They made you, huh?" She questions with a smirk and an arched eyebrow.

"Foreman told me that I might as well since I was already here. Taub wanted us to meet his wife and Kutner…" Remy trails off, rolling her eyes. "Kutner gave me this pathetic look…like I just smashed his Xbox or something," she snorts.

"Do you regret staying here instead of going out?" Allison wonders briefly.

Thirteen tucks her hands casually into the back pockets of her jeans and tilts her head to the side to look at the blonde, a pensive expression on her face. "No," she answers simply.

Before the ER doctor can reply, the sound of the rest of the staff outside interrupts their thoughts. It has come to the final countdown before the clock strikes midnight.

"_**Five!**_…_**Four!**_" Thirteen chuckles at the sound of the staff in the lobby. "_**Three!**_"

"I can't believe we're ringing in the new year in the locker room," Remy grins.

"_**Two!**_"

"We won't even get to kiss someone at-"

"_**One!**_"

Before the brunette could finish her sentence, a soft pair of lips latched onto her own, effectively cutting her off. Though she was shocked at first, she settled into it quickly and brought her hand up to the blonde's face to cup her cheek.

"_**Happy New Year!**_" Was shouted out by the mob, but neither woman noticed.

Allison is the first to pull away, small smile tugging at her lips when she sees the taller woman's eyes still closed. When Remy's eyes finally open, she sees the warm smile on the blonde's face.

"That was…" Hadley trails off, not really knowing exactly _**what **_that was.

"Happy New Year, Remy," Cameron offers with a grin and a mischievous twinkle in her eye before she turns and exit's the locker room, leaving the stunned brunette in her wake.

It doesn't take long before the fog clears in Thirteen's head. Her confusion turns into a feeling of near-giddiness. Had it just been a peck on the lips, then she could have written it off as just a friendly gesture…but there was definitely tongue involved. Remy unconsciously licks her lips, the taste of the other woman's lip gloss and a hint of the brandied eggnog still lingering. _I have the feeling that 2009 is going to be a good year._ She smirks before going out to enjoy the rest of the party, enthusiastic about the idea for the first time tonight.

As the door closes, a familiar figure reveals his hiding place from behind the first row of lockers. A grin covers his face, positive that he will never have been able to see the two hottest young women in the hospital making-out had he not ducked out of sight at the first sound of voices.

On his way out the door, House chucks the porno he had been reading in the trash. He has a feeling that he won't be needing it's services for a little while. _2009 is going to be interesting indeed._ He smirks, letting the door slam behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I debated with myself about having House pop up at the very end. I just figured that it would be exactly something that he would do.

This story fell a little below my own personal standard of writing, but I felt compelled to write it and post it up for all to see. At least I can still blame it on the pain medication from my accident if it sucks. So, let me know what you think…no matter if you liked it or not.

Also, I updated my profile so that you know what projects I'm working on and how far I am progressing. I am currently working on the third chapter of the yet-to-be-posted sequel to _**Taking a Chance**_, so it is worth checking out if you're interested.


End file.
